Narnia Oneshots
by tin2lo
Summary: oneshot songfics about any couple/person with any song. Requests welcome. No slash or incest. First Chapter Susan/Caspian: I Can Wait Forever by Simple Plan. More chapters to come. Prince Caspian movie verse. Most but not all are susan/caspian
1. SusanCaspian: I Can Wait Forever

I was tired of only having one story so I thought I'd make this. These are basically oneshot songfics using the characters of Narnia. Their my favorite songs and if this works out as a success, than I'll take requests. So here's my first one and if it sucks than just tell me cause this is the first time I'm doing it. Also, it won't always be Susan/Caspian. This first chapter is Susan and Caspian. No incest or slash cause I don't do that.

Oneshot using the Susan/Caspian romance. For the record, in this chapter Aslan pulled the Pevensies back into Narnia a few weeks later to help rule with Caspian and keep the peace.

I forgot to put a disclaimer but I'm pretty sure you all know that I own nothing.

I Can Wait Forever by Simple Plan

_You look so beautiful today_

_When you're sitting there, it's hard for me to look away_

_So I try to find the words that I could say_

_I know distance doesn't matter_

_But you feel so far away, and I can't lie_

_Every time I leave my heart turns gray_

_And I, want to come back home to see your face_

_And I, Cause I just can't take it_

_Another day without you with me_

_Is like a blade that cuts right through me_

_But I can wait, I can wait forever_

_When you call my heart stops beating_

_When you're gone it won't stop bleeding_

_But I can wait, I can wait forever_

Ever since Aslan had allowed the Pevensies to stay in Narnia, Caspian finally thought he had a chance to be with the gentle queen. They both knew that they had strong feelings for each other but since Susan made the first move and kissed him, she didn't know how he felt and decided to only look at him as a friend until he actually told her how he felt. Of course she didn't tell him this, but he eventually figured it out.

Everyday, he would see her just sitting in the garden or somewhere else in the palace just talking to one of her siblings, drawing a picture, or reading. Even just sitting there, she looked beautiful. There was no doubt that she was the most beautiful female in all of Narnia. All of the Narnians knew it and when Caspian was learning about the kings and queens of old, he didn't believe it until he actually met her. She was beautiful inside and out.

Caspian always tried to say something to her but he never got the chance because he was always either too afraid, which is silly for a king, too busy, or didn't feel like it was the right time to tell her his true feelings. Since she started treating him as a friend, he felt more distant to her. This only meant that he had to tell her soon.

_You look so beautiful today_

_It's like ever time I turn around, I see your face_

_The thing I miss the most is, waking up next to you_

_When I look into your eyes, man I wish that I could stay_

_And I can't lie, every time I leave my heart turns gray_

_And I, want to come back home to see your face_

_And I, Cause I just can't take it_

_Another day without you with me_

_Is like a blade that cuts right through me_

_But I can wait, I can wait forever_

_When you call my heart stops beating_

_When you're gone, it won't stop bleeding_

_But I can wait, I can wait forever_

With every passing day, Caspian only fell more in love with the gentle queen. Everywhere he went all he could think about was Susan. Every time he tried to talk to her, as soon as he looks into her perfect blue eyes he would immediately melt and tried to find an excuse to leave. As soon as he was out of sight from her, he would try to go back and talk to her but she would have left already.

_I know it feels like forever_

_I guess that's just the price I gotta pay_

_When I come back home to feel your touch makes it better_

_Till that day, there's nothing else that I can do_

_And I just can't take it_

Caspian knew that if Susan loved him just as much as he loved her, than she would wait for him forever but he was determined not to make her wait that long. He was just in the sitting room looking out the window trying to think of how to tell her until he felt a soft, warm hand on his. He turned around and smiled at Susan. No matter what mood he was in, she could always make him feel better even if it was just a small touch. She knew when he was feeling down so she waited for him to tell her what was on his mind. She didn't think that she was the big topic bothering him lately.

Caspian knew it was time to tell her. He took a deep breath and poured his heart out to her. He told her that he feels pain everyday that they're not together. He told her that every time she calls his name, his heart skips a beat, and whenever she's not near him, he feels like he was ready to die. Since he said that all at once, he thought he freaked her out so he told her that if she didn't feel the same way, he would wait forever for her. When he finally stopped, he waited for a response. Instead of receiving a response he got a long passionate kiss that he has been waiting for the moment she came back. The two of them were finally together and Caspian was going to make up for the time he wasted by not telling her but it was still worth the wait.

_Another day without you with me_

_Is like a blade that cuts right through me_

_But I can wait, I can wait forever_

_When you call my heart stops beating_

_When you're gone it won't stop bleeding_

_But I can wait, I can wait forever_

_I can wait forever_

_I can wait forever_

_I can wait forever..._

**First oneshot and using one of my favorite Simple Plan songs with my favorite couple. Yay for Susan and Caspian. If this turns out good, I'll eventually ask for requests with whatever Narnia couple or person with any song. So if you liked this and you want me to write something for you than give me the name of the person or couple with the name of the song you want and I'll dedicate to chapter to you so review and tell me if it's any good. Well review i guess.**

**-tin2lo**


	2. SusanEdmund: All You Wanted

Second oneshot sonfic. This is brother/sister love between Edmund and Susan. As you know i don't do slash or incest and i also own nothing.

All You Wanted by Michelle Branch

_I wanted to be like you, I wanted everything_

_So I tried to be like you and I got swept away_

Susan always thought Edmund's life was easiest. He was a great swordsman, he never did anything bad since he's already seen a lot of it through the White Witch, and being a guy, he understood Peter at times when she couldn't. He was highly respected and being the king regent, he didn't have to deal with the stressful situations she and Peter had to go through everyday since they were the high king and queen. Susan and Edmund had a talk about it the other day and Edmund had disagreed with her most of the time. "My life isn't as easy as you think it is, Sue." Susan wanted to see if he was right or if he was in denial. The next day, since she had nothing planned, she followed Edmund around for most of the time to see what he would go through everyday. Her results shocked her.

_I didn't know that, it was so cold and_

_You needed someone to show you the way_

_So I took your hand and_

_We figured out that when the tide comes_

_I'd take you away_

While she was following him, she noticed that every time he left a conference he would walk out either sad and depressed or in complete rage. She figured out that these conferences had Peter in them and she immediately knew that the two kings were fighting and debating each other, sometimes for really dumb reasons. During the day, she lost him several times not knowing where he was or what he was doing. Near the end of the day, Edmund eventually found out about her. Susan was ready to admit that she was wrong when she found Edmund walking out of his room. He had a sad and depressed face on. He was ready to break down in front of her.

She and Edmund always had the best sibling connection just like Peter and Lucy have. She took him by the hand and led him to the garden which was the most relaxing and beautiful place in Cair Paravel. Susan told him everything that he tried to push away and helped him see the light and the error of his ways.

_If you want to, I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside, So busy out there_

_And All You Wanted_

_Was somebody who cares_

"You know I'll always be her for you, right?" She looked at her little brother straight in the eyes. "If you ever need someone to be there for you, I'm always here and I always will be." She hugged her brother and he now realized that every time things turned out wrong for him, he would lock himself up in his room or go somewhere where nobody will look for him. Since he was always busy during the day, he couldn't figure it out himself.It wasn't just in Narnia. Even when they lived in England, that was how he would cope with his problems. He never realized that the answer to all of his problems was practically staring him in the face.

_I'm sinking slowly, so hurry hold me_

_Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on_

_Please can you tell me, so I can finally see_

_Where you go when you're gone_

_If you want to, I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside, so busy out there_

_And All You Wanted_

_Was somebody who cares_

After he realized that he didn't have to go through his problems alone, things started to get better for Edmund. His sudden change started freaking out Peter but every time he asked Susan, she would give a small smile and Lucy would just shrug. Edmund also started helping Susan go through tough times also. He knew she had it worse since she was high queen of Narnia. With each other's help, the two of them were able to get through the toughest of times. Whenever they needed just plain help, a shoulder to cry on, or a person they needed to share a secret with. They both realized that as long as they have each other, things would be perfect.

Susan saw through the eyes of her brother and found out that ever time he wanted to be alone, he would run and hide to different places where nobody knew. She was actually pretty amazed at all of the places no one knew existed in Cair Paravel. Every time Edmund left without saying anything or that he was "going out" she immediately knew where he was gonna go.

_All You Wanted was somebody who cares_

_If you need me, you know I'll be there_

_Oh oh whoah yeah_

_If you want to, I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside, so busy out there_

_And All You wanted_

_Was somebody who cares_

The two of them knew that nothing could break the bond that they have. The also knew that they would never have to go through anything alone and that they would always have someone to care for them. Peter and Lucy also knew the feeling since they had their own brother/sister connection but Susan and Edmund had a different and special bond that could never be broken.

_Please can you tell me_

_So I can finally see_

_Where you go_

_When you're gone_

**So I finished my second oneshot sonfic. To be truthful, I am 20 proud 80 unsure about how this chapter ended up but you guys can be the judge of that. **

**-tin2lo**


	3. Peter: Welcome To My Life

Third oneshot. This one is all Peter. My first two oneshots were with Susan in both and I thought you guys might get tired of that so I wrote this chapter with another one of my favorite Simple Plan songs. This chapter is before Prince Caspian. It's when they are still in England.

As you all should know, I own nothing.

Welcome To My Life by Simple Plan

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you_

_Do you ever wanna run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on turned up so loud, that no one hears you screaming_

_No you don't know what it's like, when nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like to be like me._

Peter had gotten into another fight at school. He hated living in a world where he had absolutely no power. In Narnia, people respected and looked up to him. No one dared to pick a fight with him and besides, people loved him too much to pick a fight with him. In England, everything was different. He was just another face in the crowd and to most people he was a target to bully and hurt. He was glad that he had his own dorm. It meant that he could turn on the radio to as loud as it could go and kick and scream so no one could hear him. After that he would walk out and pretend that nothing happened.

He hated his life so much. He wished that he could just run away. He could do that if it wasn't for his siblings. If he wasn't there to protect them, who would? The entire family was a target for people to bully and he was the only one who could protect them even if it meant getting hurt in the process. No one knew how much pain he went through everyday. Not even Susan knew and she knew everything that was wrong with Peter.

_To be hurt, to feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked, when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome To My Life_

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_

_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

_Are you desperate to find something more_

_Before your life is over?_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies_

_While deep inside you're bleeding_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like to be like me_

Peter hated being left out of crowds. In Narnia, he was in every crowd and knew what happened in Narnia at every time of day. All he wanted was to be High King Peter the Magnificent again. Not Peter Pevensie the ordinary school boy. He never wanted to leave Narnia. All he wanted was to go back and become king again. He hated this world and his life. He didn't bother to trust anyone other then his siblings because he learned that most people would just lie to him anyway. No one knew how great their lives were compared to his. He was bleeding inside and he knew that his siblings were too. Whether it be from how depressed Peter was or because they missed Narnia too. For Susan it was both. She knew her big brother was dying inside and she couldn't do anything to help or make a difference.

_To be hurt, to feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked, when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome To My Life_

_No one ever lied straight to your face_

_And no one every stabbed you in the back_

_You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay_

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted_

_You never had to work, it was always there_

_You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

Peter hated the fact that everyone else's life was better than his. He knows when someone is lying to him and he knows how it feels to be betrayed. Adults think that he should be grateful for what he has like a loving family, a nice house, and food to eat. They don't understand how much he's struggling. He's had to work to keep the house and buy food with his family's support and other people trying to pick a fight with him. No one could ever understand him.

_To be hurt, to feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked, when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)_

Everyday Peter was hurt either physically or emotionally. He was never pushed around when he was in Narnia. He was respected and loved by everyone. Peter was ready to break down, but he didn't. Susan had enough of watching his pain and so did Lucy and Edmund. They finally brought him back to see that they still care for him and need him. They saved him right on time because a few days later, they were on their way back to Narnia.

_To be hurt, to feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked, when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome To My Life_

_Welcome To My Life_

_Welcome To My Life..._

**So here's my third oneshot songfic. So Susan wasn't completely thrown out of the chapter but I couldn't help it. It's still mostly Peter. I love this song so if you haven't heard it before, then please listen to it. Read, review and also requests are welcome but review on whether it's good or not first.**

**-tin2lo**


End file.
